


Saiya-jin Handbook for Dummies (Or Humans)

by KrazyKeke



Series: Reborn for You Anthropology [2]
Category: Dragon Ball, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:13:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26352463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrazyKeke/pseuds/KrazyKeke
Summary: Have you ever wondered what it is that your Saiyan friend or co-worker has said under their breath about you? Wished that you knew some dirty language to spice things up in bed? Well look no further!
Series: Reborn for You Anthropology [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1914895





	1. Words and Sentences (To Be Updated) (Outdated)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a book made of references, phrases, and obscure details you won't find in Reborn for You.   
> J.K. Rowling based the spells off of Latin, Marvel chose to use Xhosa as the Wakandan language, Christine Feehan has an entire dictionary about Carpathian words, chants, etc. This authoress isn't as amazing or rich as all that, nor does she have the patience for it.
> 
> "Oh, that's lazy!" Yep. Sure is. Think you can do better? Write an entire book from beginning to end, make it have at least a thousand reviews. Not just 1000 reviews, but have all positive words of adoration and love, begging for more, more more, mmkay? In all seriousness though, this book will go into more detail about the Saiyan culture. Some of that information will be canon, some of it will be fanon and other times a bizarre mix of the two. I will be posting headcanons here and occasionally, if you have an idea, readers ideas can be added to the mix as well.

**Saiyan to Human Translation  
Father**

Rehtaf (informal)

ɹǝɥʇɐɟ (formal)  
Head of lineage. Procreator.

.rehtaf ym era Uoy (informal saying; used more commonly)

Uoy depleh etaerc em. (extremely formal, rarely used)

**Mother**

Rehtom (informal)

Ɯoʇɥǝɹ (formal)

Head of lineage. Procreator.

.rehtom ym era Uoy (informal saying; used more commonly)

Uoy era ym rehtom.(extremely formal, rarely used)

* * *

**Sentences (chapter 2)**

**Saiyan to Human Translation**

"*Netsil ot em Ognir! Uoy nac't eid! Od uoy raeh em?! Os ekaw pu!*" - "Listen to me Ringo! You can't die! Do you hear me?! So wake up!"

"*Nod't uoy eid. Nod't uoy erad eid no em*!" - "Don't you die. Don't you dare die on me!"

*Rotcod* - doctor

*retsis* - sister


	2. Differences Between Mates and True Mates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Otherwise known as "Whoops! Sorry, meweha, I slept with this random creature while away...hehehe..."

There is a difference between 'mates' and 'true mates'.

Mates are two people, or rather two Saiya-jins, who share similar personalities and interests that decide to enter a series of rites that will determine the nature of their relationship. Sometimes the relationship can be sexual. Other times it can be friendship that evolves into sexual activities and returns to friendship again. Occasionally, mates will stay together and produce offspring with one another. However, it's also not uncommon to see a mated pair decide to have sexual intercourse with someone else while still remaining together. Depending on the mated pair, the male or female can have children with someone else without angering their partner. Sometimes, the child can be brought into the family unit if the [here the word is scratched out] does not wish to be apart of the child's life.

True mates are two Saiyajins who are compatible in almost every way. There have been records of Saiya-jins from the Elite class having Mid class true mates and an even more shocking instance where a member of the Royal family had a Low class true mate. The way of telling whether one is True Mated or not is based off of a critical moment in the person(s) life, and/or the tail. Normally, true mates are born close in age to each other though for there to be large gaps isn't uncommon either (see Saiyan Lifespan for details).

It is speculated that true mates come in contact semi regularly or constantly with one another over the course of their lives and don't realize what they are to each other until they are on the verge of death or their world view changes irrevocably such as the birth of a child, going into battle together and their battle energies rise/spike in tandem (see Battle Energies for details). If none of this happens, though, the fail safe is the tail. While grabbing a Saiyajin by their tail is painful, crippling, even, it's also very rude and frowned up; caressing the tail while in the midst of intercourse is pleasurable but isn't something to do with a casual sex partner. Post coitus, it is normal for male Saiyan's tail to curl and flex before wrapping around the waist once more, however, if the tail wraps around the female (or male)'s own tail and remains locked in that position for more than a five minutes, they will begin the process of Bonding (see the Various Degrees of Bonding for details). DO NOT TRY AND SEPARATE.

True Mates are normally stronger, faster and better, together. If they are Bonded, it is rumored that they can achieve the legendary Super Saiyajin status however this is considered a myth. When one dies, the other will know and enter a feral stage similar to the first time one transitions into a Great Ape; a mercy killing is often required.


	3. Saiyan Lifespan & Biology

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sO. You're trying to kill Saiyans??? Come here, you little worm--

Saiyan's lifespan is about the same as an average Earthling, that is to say, 75 to 100 years, with longer exceptions, but they keep in their peak health, performance, and appearance much longer. Most don't live to reach that age due to their hot-blooded and aggressive nature leading to them being murdered by a stronger opponent.

Saiyajin also appears, at first glance, physically similar to Earthlings and can be summarily categorized as 'male' and 'female', even amongst their own ranks. The truth of the matter is, though, that Saiyans are a bit more...unorthodox than that.

Biologically speaking, the species as a whole are intersex.

It's far more common for a male-female mate-pair to have a child with the woman being the one who delivers the infant, but not wholly impossible for the man to decide to give birth instead. Male Saiyajin can be impregnated by other males, and female significant others, though it's quite significantly more difficult than it is for their female counterparts. Also, unlike women who give birth vaginally, the infant delivered by men are formless masses of ki for several months of the pregnancy, roughly two, sometimes three, only to come into being by the fourth month, by which the impregnated Saiyan would have noticed the weight gain and fluctuating ki output (also known as _ki imbalance_ ) (See Ki Imbalance for more details) which could then lead to the child delivered early as a stillborn.

Those who have an easier time of childbirth are known as _rora_ , and exceedingly rare amongst the Saiyan populace; in the olden days, they were immediately brought into the Elite family for breeding purposes and their status elevated, although in recent times past, it's a tradition that has been stamped out.

The most ignorant question of all asked by impertinent humans (how _do_ male Saiyans give birth?) is now being answered: the child claws its way out of the stomach. In the past days of Planet Vegeta's bloodthirsty history, that left the impregnated individual dead or near death; with recent technology, the death rate has significantly dropped but it's still a thing to be cautious of.


End file.
